ayanne and kite the victums
by kite-wolfdemon
Summary: the detectives have to protect and watch Ayanne and Kite before a past enemy can get to them first.What little secrets do they have? pairings KuramaxOc and Evil personxOcxHiei, and some other pairings along the way.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own yyh....but I do own Ayanne and kite...and there friends...

Authors note: This is my very first fanfic...Flames are accepted....enjoy the story....

''- thinking to yourself

**Chapter 1: A New Mission**

"Koenma what do you want now. I was about to beat Kuwabara's high score" yelled Yusuke while the group walked into the baby's office.

"Well Yusuke this next mission is very important and very dangerous....you have to protect these two girls" two pictures popped up on the screen, "the one on the left is Ayanne and the one on the right is kite."

Ayanne has long midnight raven hair and her eyes were a dark pink. She has a petite body and was wearing a black ninja uniform. (Almost looks like Lei fang but in Ayanne's clothes in Dead or Alive 3) In the corner of the picture you could see a black, white and grey wolf.

Kite has short pink hair and sea green eyes. She also has a petite body and wears a ninja outfit, but it is a light blue color. In the corner of her picture you can see a red puma.

"Damn, there two beautiful chicks." yelled Kuwabara getting hit by Yusuke. Who had the don't-you-care-about-Yukina look and that shut him up for awhile.

"Yes they are beautiful but dangerous" Koenma continued "Ayanne is an element wolf demon and Kite is a fire puma demon. They are able to destroy two of the three worlds before they lose enough energy to die."

"Why do we need to protect Ayanne and Kite if they are strong enough to protect themselves?" Kurama asked curiously.

"It's because they don't know how to use there powers yet and they don't even know that they are demons or at least half breeds and thereisanotherevilforcetryingtotakeoverthetwoworlds." Koenma answered a little too quickly. Luckily everyone understood what he was saying except for Kuwabara.

"What do you mean another evil force is trying to take over the two worlds" Yusuke yelled.

"I will tell you later, but first you must protect and bring Ayanne and Kite to me in order for me to tell you more" Koenma told them before he opened the portal to the human world. 'They better be careful 'cause this evil threat will not be happy to se them again'

**End of Chapter**

Hope you liked the first chapter please read and review.

Kite-wolfdemon


	2. Meeting Kite and Ayanne

Kite- why isn't anyone writing any reviews...

Kurama- maybe because you suck at writing

Kite- oh well...this is only my first fanfic....you don't have to kill me

Kurama- I did not mean it that way...I mean...ok what do I have to say?

Kite- say the disclaimer, please

Kurama- kite does not own YYH...but she does own kite and Ayanne and everything she made up.....happy now

Kite- extremely

Kurama and Kite-enjoy the story....

''-means someone is thinking/talking to themselves

**Chapter 2: Meeting Kite and Ayanne**

"Hurry up, Kite" Ayanne yelled across the street. Her hair flowing into the wind, like if it had a mind of its own.

"I'm coming, just let me say good-bye to Nick'em. Bye Nick I will talk to you later." Kite yelled to the bus while it left. She stared at it until it was far into the distance.

Then....

SMACK

"Didn't I just say hurry up! We have to do a History Day project and it's due tomorrow! Now, I know you don't want to fail the grade!" Ayanne yelled getting furious...while walking back home, while carrying kite on her back.

**With Yusuke and co.**

"How are we supposed to find them in America, if we don't even know where they live?!" Yusuke yelled in the communicator.

"YUSUKE! Don't worry they live at 325861 Orange Blossom Dr. in Temecula. You have to hurry because the demons are on the more to them as we speak." Koenma said calmly, worried that if they don't hurry, the humans and demons would become extinct. Yusuke shut off the communicator and looked at Kurama. "Why do we have to save the world again, for another demon trying to take over the world?"

"Well Yusuke, we just have to trust Koenma on this. Remember what happened with Shinobu Sensui and his group." Kurama paused and didn't say anymore because he knew that Yusuke didn't want to revisit any of his past memories.

"Lets all ready go and pick up the two onnas so we can start babysitting", Hiei said becoming irritated that once again Kurama and he must baby-sit another pair of children.

**With Ayanne and Kite**

Kite was finishing up her history day projects for school and Ayanne was playing a soothing melody from her ocarina. Then the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Kite said happily, while running down the stairs to the white covered door. She opened the door and say "Hello"

A handsome teen walked up to the door with his emerald eyes looking straight into her sea-green ones. She watched has his pink hair flowed into the wind following Ayanne's music.

"Hello. May I ask, are you Kite?" Kurama asked in a polite tone, with the rest of his group in the background.

"Yes, I am Kite, but who are you and how do you know my name?" Kite asked a little confused.

"I am Kurama, the teen with brownish black hair is Yusuke and the other one with black hair that defines the law of gravity is Hiei." Kurama polity stated.

"I am the Great Kuzuma Kuwabara at your service for protection and will you be my girlfriend?" Kuwabara asked smiling at her hoping that she would say yes.

"Sorry, but I can not accept. My sister would not approve......A SELF PERVERTED BRAT AS YOURSELF" Kite yelled while slapping him across the front yard.

"Well anyways, don't mind his rudeness. He does this a lot. We know your name because we are here to protect you from demons. Our boss wants to see you and your sister Ayanne. So will you come with us?" Yusuke ask since Kurama had to check up on Kuwabara for any broken bones again.

"Sure, but Ayanne might be hard to convince." Kite told, reassuring them.

Ayanne stopped playing her ocarina and went down the stairs to see if her sister would like to go to the mall. Since she did throw a huge rock at her. As soon as she turned the corner to the front door she saw her sister talking to strangers. She walked up and said her hello to her sister and she explained who they were what they were doing here.

"Okay then, when do we leave to see your boss?" Ayanne ask still not convinced.

Yusuke opened the communicator and asked Botan for a portal to Spirit World. All of a sudden this blue energy appeared, that looked like it was shape like the sun. Kuwabara stepped in first, then Yusuke. Ayanne and Kite did not know if they would want to step in because it was just too confusing for them. Kurama told them that it was ok and Kurama grab Kite's hand and jumped with her. While Hiei pushed Ayanne in so he can go in the portal before it closed.

What they did not know was that someone from afar was watching their every move and listing to their every word.

**End of Chapter**

Kite- This chapter is crummy. Well you readers won't know the bad guy until later.

Kurama- Well, Kite hope you get some readers soon because this story is getting interesting.

Kite-hope you like the second chapter.

Kurama- and read and review, please.


End file.
